A Change in Heart
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: This takes place 5 years after the end of Bleach. Kenpachi/OC, Toshiro/OC, Byakuya/OC. Please read! Might be more interesting then you think! :3 ...Rated T for future swearing...
1. Setting the Stage

Chapter 1!

This story is going to be similar to **Kiri michi**'s stories. Don't worry! I got permission from her before writing this! I thank her for allowing me to write this story! :D She is my idol on and I thought I would give a story like this a go. Because I think her stories are so good and original it makes me want to write a fanfic on her story!

This is also my first Bleach fanfic. NO Flames. If you don't like it don't read it. Constructive Criticism is NOT a flame. It is greatly appreciated!

Warning! There will be **a lot** of swearing in future chapters.

P.S. - I do not own Bleach, only my OCs

* * *

Yachiru jumped down the halls of the sixth division. Her stash of candy under Kenpachi's desk had run out and now she was searching for more. She had no idea where to start, so she thought that the 6th division was as good as any.

People cleared the way as she passed. Some nodded and waved at the small Lieutenant, while others turned away from her. They would rather not look at her the wrong way and have Captain Zaraki want to kill them.

Prancing to the office door, Yachiru burst through. Byakuya merely looked up from his desk and gave an inaudible sigh. He found is odd at how loud the small Lieutenant was. She needed to be quieter.

Yachiru jumped on top of the desk and sat in front of him. If the noble was not so stoic, his eyebrow would have twitched. For she was sitting on the papers he was trying to study.

Romeo and Juliet.

Why Rukia was set on having a play, he didn't know. Perhaps she was just tired of doing nothing in this time of peace? Either way, she thought it would be a good idea to have him act the main male role, Romeo. She was still in the process of finding a Juliet, and he was hoping she chose a girl who wasn't crazy about him.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, remove yourself."

The small girl pouted before siding off the desk. Yachiru crossed her arms on the desk and let her legs dangle down in the air. She rested her head on her crossed arms and stared at the Captain in silence.

When the small lieutenant wasn't leaving he looked up and inwardly sighed, "Are you in need of something, Lieutenant?"

Yachiru smiled at him, "Do you have any candy?"

Byakuya looked down at her with his usual emotionless stair. Candy... She wanted...candy. "I cannot help you."

She pouted but her attempt to be cute did not work on the stoic noble. "But, Bya-Bya!"

He inwardly cringed at the nickname, "I have work to be done. I do not have time to help you with your trivial matter. I suggest you look somewhere else."

Yachiru pouted more before plopping onto the ground and walking out of the office.

* * *

Rukia sighed as another woman walked out of the room. Why did every girl who came here just want to be near her brother? She couldn't find a single girl to play the role of Juliet.

She would do it herself but since Byakuya was playing the role of Romeo, she couldn't. She had trouble finding people for the male roles, also. Not many people wanted to participate since Byakuya was in it. Thankfully, every role was filled besides Mercutio and Juliet. When word got out that she was putting on a play, and Byakuya was the main male role, women flocked to her for the part. Even some men wanted to be in the play to be close to him. The idea made her shiver. She was glad her brother didn't swing that way.

Most of the people showed up for the part of Juliet. Not a single person came for the part of Marcutio. The reason? Byakuya was Romeo. Perhaps she could get Renji to do it? He was Byakuya's Lieutenant, so he might consider, and if he doesn't... Well, she had her ways...

Another woman walked into the room. Rukia gagged at the suffocating smell of perfume. The raven haired Lieutenant looked at the newcomer from head to toe. Her hair was a dark brown hair with many curls and her eyes were narrowed, hiding the black eyes behind the lids. The amount of makeup on the woman's face made Rukia cringe. She was sure if this woman were to take off her makeup only, she would weigh ten pounds lighter. And her breasts were so big, they just had to be fake.

"Hello~!" the woman said in a seductively sweet voice.

"Hello, can I have your name?" Just by looking, Rukia knew she wouldn't choose this woman.

"Yuki Yukimura."

"What role are you auditioning for?"

"Juliet." She said in a voice that said she couldn't believe she had been asked.

Rukia nodded before asking a few questions and telling her to preform a part from the play. Big shocker. The kissing scene. Every girl who wanted the part of Juliet would do that part.

Once the woman left the room Rukia dropped her pen and leaned back in her chair, giving a long, drawn-out sigh.

She needed a break.

* * *

Matsumoto sighed while the Captain glared at her, and occasionally at the stack of papers on the desk. Why did she never do any of her work?! She was his Lieutenant but she barely did a thing here! All the paperwork was done by him, and all the work was starting to get to him.

His Lieutenant felt bad about leaving him to do all the paperwork, but it was just so boring! Walking out of the room with needles in her back she ran into the third seat. Blue eyes looked into hers before he smiled and shut the door behind her. He pushed his shoulder length black hair out of his eyes. "So. Found someone yet?"

Ranjiku sighed and crossed her arms. "No. I can't imagine anyone wanting to help him, Tadataka."

Tadataka found before putting his arm around her shoulders and walking down the hall away from the office. "Now, now my sweet Rangiku. We will find someone to help with our problem." Then a mischievous glint came to his eyes, "And maybe, get Captain something other then paperwork to do..."

* * *

At the end of each chapter with a new OC/OCs there will be a SHORT character profile at the end. :) And just so you know. I put the first name first and surname last.

Name - Tadataka Kitao  
Hair - Shoulder length, jet black. Worn in ponytail when fighting.  
Eyes - Sky blue  
Likes - Women, sake, fighting, music  
Dislikes - Heights, sweets  
Hobbies - Flirting, playing guitar  
Personality - Womanizer, quiet, mysterious, mischievous  
Rank - 3rd seat of the 10th division

That's it for now! Also, as the story goes on, PLEASE tell me who your favorite OC is. Other then the three pairings that will show next chapter. I'll tell you which three I'm talking about when the time comes. And not right now of course. Can't really have a favorite when there's only one. :P

And PLEASE tell me if I get one of Yachiru's nicknames for someone wrong. Wiki isn't ALWAYS reliable...

Until next time~! Bye-Bye~!


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2!

Thank you...

**Bloody Rice Ball -** First off, I LOVE your name. Very unique and different. Thank you for the constructive criticism! I fixed it right once I saw your review. :) Glad you like it! And I don't mind if you right a story with the same pairings, go ahead! But, I am curios, you said, plus one. Who you gonna add?

**Hylla -** Thank you! I try to make things interesting. I have to agree, Byakuya would make a great Romeo...

**Kiri Michi -** You reviewed! Yay! I had the nickname as Byakki at first, but I think I'm gonna keep it as Bya-Bya. ...I'm not good with the suffix stuff... We're going over Romeo and Juliet in school right now and I thought it would be interesting! Glad you like it! Now that there are more OC's you might be able to start forming opinions! You'll get a better sense of them as time goes on.

Wow! 3 reviews on the first chapter! That's a record! I'm SO happy you guys like this story!

P.S. - I do not own Bleach, only my OCs

* * *

A girl sat on a chair in her small kitchen. Not having a seat here in the fourth division, her quarters were small. A sickeningly sweet smell hung in the air like a cloud. Any person passing by would know there were fresh baked sweets of some kind in the area.

Purple eyes stared at the timer on top of the oven. Five minuets left and the cookies would be done. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned back in her chair and let out a long sigh.

Jayori had wanted her to make truffles, but she wasn't sure if she would be any good at making such a thing. Jayori was much better at making truffles then she was. The woman would much rather make cookies and pastries or even cakes.

Just as she was about to get to the oven, the door burst open. She spun around on her heel and saw a small girl walk into the room. She had pink hair and large brown eye. She was about to walk up to the little girl when she was the badge on her arm. This little girl was a Lieutenant. There was a Lieutenant in her room! What the hell did she do wrong?!

"Hello~!" Yachiru said to the shocked woman. She hopped into the kitchen and saw the oven, when she noticed the smell getting stronger the closer she was to it, she knew she was in the right place. The small girl pointed to the oven and smiled at the still shocked-still woman. "Are you the one making cookies?"

"Y-yes," she managed out.

"I'm Yachiru! Can I have some cookies~?"

Suddenly it clicked. This was Lieutenant Kusajishi! The lieutenant of squad 11! "Yes, of course." She said quickly. She didn't want to turn this girl down. Her adoptive father was one of the strongest Captains there was and he would kill her for making her upset. She didn't even have a seat. Not to mention she was in the 4th division! The weakest division there was!

Yachiru hopped up onto the counter and stared into the woman's light purple eyes. "What's your name?"

"Vivi. Vivi Komiya, Lieutenant Kusajishi."

Yachiru frowned a little, furrowing her brows in thought. Vivi. What would be a nickname she could give her?

Vivi watched a little puzzled by the sudden change. Trying her best to ignore the lieutenant Vivi took out the cookies from the oven and put a few on a plate for herself and the lieutenant. Once the plate was in front of her, Yachiru's eyes snapped wide open as she smiled and picked up a cookie. She popped one into her mouth and froze in place. The small sugar cookie melted in her mouth as her eyes seemed to glaze over. This was the best cookie she has ever tasted!

Once Yachiru was done with her cookies she looked back at the woman who had also finished her cookies. They studied each other for a time and Yachiru took in the features of this woman. Her hair was messy. It was a dull black with many white streaks. Her eyes were a light purple color. Despite the round shaped face, Vivi had a nice slim figure with curves in the right places At least that's what she's heard Kenpachi say about women with similar body figures.

A large smile spread across her face before she pointed at the oddly colored woman. "Sweetie!"

Vivi jumped at the outburst. "Sweetie?"

Yachiru jumped from her spot and headed to the door. Turning back she smiled at Vivi, "Thank you for the cookies~! I'll be back tomorrow, Sweetie!"

With that, she ran down the hall and back to the 11 division, leaving a shocked and confused woman in her wake.

She called her what?!

* * *

Rukia glared strait ahead as she marched down the halls of the 8th division. Dammit! Why did he run?! Once she mentioned the play, he bolted! She would get him to be Marcutio, that's a promise!

Several hundred meters away, Renji was in a spare room trying to catch his breath. It wasn't the idea of being on stage with the Captain, it was the idea of getting on stage and acting like an idiot! He's read that script when the Captain went to his meetings out of curiosity. She wanted him to be Marcutio?! No way!

Rukia stopped in her tracks when she heard singing. Not really singing, humming to be precise. It was a calming tune that made her calm down and forget who she was looking for. Now she was looking for the source of the sweet yet sad melody. She didn't have to go to far. Walking into the 8th division courtyard she saw a woman sitting against a tree. The woman's sandy colored hair was done up in a low loose braid that was pushed over her shoulder. Her bangs were all over her face and her eyes were closed.

Rukia approached the woman and cleared her throat.

The woman's eyes shot open at the sound, revealing deep blue eyes. Upon seeing Rukia she gave her a small tired smile. Rukia was surprised by the smile. Usually when people saw her, they would instantly bow because of her rank and family. But this woman seemed to look past that. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant."

There was the formality, but she couldn't help but notice there was no bow or any indication of a bow. "Was that you humming?"

The woman blinked. "Oh." She said before getting to her feet scratching the back of her neck. "So, you heard that, huh?"

Rukia nodded.

The woman held out her hand in greeting, "My name is Arisa Yoshizaki, Lieutenant."

Rukia extended her hand and grasped Arisa's, "Rukia Kuchiki."

Blue eyes brightened at the name, "You're a Kuchiki? It must be interesting being a noble."

Rukia nodded once again and was a little shocked that this woman didn't say a thing about her brother. An idea sparked in her mind, "Yoshizaki."

"Hm?"

"Tell, me. Are you any good at acting?"

Now it was Arisa's turn to be surprised. She had just guessed her favorite activity, other then singing. She enjoyed acting so much she started a small club, there were only a few members, but it was fun. "Yes."

Rukia's mouth twitched upward for a second. She had found her Juliet! ...Maybe... She still didn't know how she would react to Byakuya. "Are you busy anytime tomorrow night?"

Eyebrows furrowed, blue eyes looked at the Lieutenant from head to toe in slight confusion. Why was she asking that? "...no... Why?"

"Come to the Kuchiki Manor tomorrow at three o'clock. I would like to talk to you more then."

Still confused, she answered, "...okay...?"

Giving the woman a smile she walked away to find the man she had been looking for in the first place. What was that about?

"What was that about?"

Letting out a short squeal Arisa turned to see a shaggy blond man hanging upside down from the tree, looking at her with narrow brown eyes. "Saburo! Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!"

Flipping out of the tree, Saburo gave her a smirk before picking her up in his arms and pulling her close to his chest. "I would never do that to you! You're like my sister from another mother!"

Arisa let out a squeal before hitting him in the chest. He was always like this! Ever since she accidentally fell asleep outside his door in the seventh division he wouldn't leave her alone! That was about two years ago now and the relationship wasn't as much romantic as it was brother-sisterly. Pushing him away, she crossed her arms and huffed, "The phrase is, 'my brotherfrom another mother' not sister."

Saburo shrugged, "Don't matter." He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek against hers, "Don't change the fact that I'm coming with you!"

Wait.

What?

She held up a finger to his face, "No, no, no. You're not coming."

Saburo plopped onto the ground and began to cry comically, "Why~!"

"Because you weren't invited!"

He shot up and grasped her hands, "Then we say I'm your boyfriend!"

Arisa blinked.

This couldn't end well.

* * *

A short woman ran down the halls of the 6th division toward the office. She was late! Why did Kenko have to have her help him?! Guess what happened happened. Now she was afraid of what was going to happen if she didn't get to the office in time.

Getting to the office, she burst through and her emerald green eyes met with a cold gaze. "Hi, Captain Kuchiki!" At least she wasn't out of breath. She ran everyday so it took a lot of running to get her out of breath.

"You are late."

She held her hands up in defeat and let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that. I was helping a friend." When she saw the Captain didn't find her explanation amusing, she changed the subject. The reason she was here in the first place, "Need paperwork delivered, Captain?"

When Byakuya pushed a pile of paperwork in her direction. She picked it up and headed out the door after asking which division it needed to go to. On to the 10th division! She took off at a run so she could get done faster. She was Byakuya's 'runner' so to speak. Running paperwork from place to place was her job.

In the 10th division, Rangiku walked down the hall. She still hasn't found a person to help yet, and Tadataka was trying to help, but he wasn't having any luck either. As she rounded the corner, something ran into her. She fell to the ground with a grunt and looked to see what hit her. Paper was all over the place and that she wasn't expecting. Another thing she wasn't expecting was to see a girl laying on the ground with swirls in her eyes. In a panic, Rangiku held up the girl and started to shake her to try and wake her up.

"What are you doing?"

Rangiku looked up and saw the third seat looking down at her with a raised brow. "I was just walking and then this girl ran into me!"

Girl? Looking down, Tadataka studied the girl being held up by the Lieutenant. "Emiko?"

"Huh?"

"She's a friend of one of my friends, I think. I don't know her personally, but Vivi knows her. From what I've heard, she's the one who runs Kuchiki's paperwork from place to place. You must have caught her while she was on the job by the look of it." he said indicating the paperwork on the floor.

"Well, what do we do?"

Picking up a sheet of paper he read it, "Well, she was heading to this division. Let's take her to your room."

"Why?"

There was a glint in his eyes that made her a little uneasy. "Take a look at her, Rangiku."

She looked down at the girl and saw a mop of curly red hair with a cute childish face. She was short, but still had curves that said she was a woman. Then it clicked. "You mean...?"

"Yup. We have found our helper." He picked her up and began to walk away, "And maybe...she could help on more then one level..." He turned back to Rangiku, "How about you pick up that paperwork? Don't want her getting in trouble." He turned back around and continued walking away toward Rangiku's room with a smirk.

The Lieutenant huffed and crossed her arms. She should be the one giving him orders, he was the third seat, and she the Lieutenant. If they weren't friends then she would have been a little surprised, but it was Tadataka. Besides, he did have a point. If Captain Kuchiki found out that the paperwork wasn't delivered then she would be in trouble.

The breeze began to pick up and a few of the sheets began to flutter away. Reaching out to grab them she slipped on a few sheets and landed on her face.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

Here's that OC info!

Name - Vivi Komiya  
Hair - Pale black with white streaks. Short and messy.  
Eyes - Light purple  
Likes - Violence (to a certain degree), sweets, sneaking around  
Dislikes - Perfect people, bright colors, paperwork, spiders  
Hobbies - Cooking, sneaking around  
Personality - Quiet (loud when pissed), creepy, passionate, stubborn  
Rank - Member of 4th division

Name - Arisa Yoshizaki  
Hair - Sandy color that is waist length, it is done up into a long, sloppy braid that hangs over her shoulder. Her bangs are long, messy and cover her eyes.  
Eyes - Deep blue  
Likes - Naps, acting, singing, clouds  
Dislikes - Loud places, mornings, crowds, heights  
Hobbies - Sleeping in random places (not much of a hobby, it just happens...), playing with peoples hair, singing/humming  
Personality - Calm, laid-back, tired, sweet, hysterical when something unexpected happens  
Rank - Member of 8th division

Name - Emiko Sakagami  
Hair - Red, curly, short  
Eyes - Large emerald green  
Likes - Sake, running, flowers, chocolate, music  
Dislikes - Pink, sour food, the heat, the dark  
Hobbies - Running, gymnastics, dancing  
Personality - Happy, stubborn, timid, live-in-the-moment  
Rank - Member of 6th division

Name - Saburo Tamaasa  
Hair - Shaggy blond  
Eyes - Brown  
Likes - Heights, wind, fast things, acting  
Dislikes - Bugs, snakes, cats, fire  
Hobbies - Tree climbing  
Personality - Happy, bubbly, excitable, childish, can be serious when needed.  
Rank - 8th seat of the 7th division.

Well, know there are 5 OCs to choose from. There will be more and I hope you like them, but as time goes on, don't forget to tell me your favorite. I'm sure opinions will be made within several chapters.

Hope you liked it! Bye-bye~!


	3. I

Chapter 3!

Thank you...

**Kiri Michi** - You'll see in this chapter Arisa isn't as perfect for the part of Juliet a you might have first thought... Rangiku was just walking down the hall, minding her own business, and Emiko was running down the hall not paying attention. The force of the blow of her head hitting the floor caused her to be KO'd. Jayori is in this chapter! :D Saburo is one of my favs, along with Kenko. (You meet him toward the end of this chapter). I'm sorry if the cookies part made you upset! D: I'm not good with Japanese deserts! But if it helps... just think... it has been a while since the end of bleach, and Mayuri might have been able to get into the internet of the living world and saw the recipes for them. His subordinates noticed them and tried them out, and the recipes spread. They might not be popular, but they** could** be there... don't know if that helps... (^.^') Thanks for the cookies of inspiration!

**Dlya Mond** - Hello~! Thank you! Glad you like it! This chapter's the longest I've EVER wrote, so... YAY :D

This took me all day! A full five to seven hours (split up into 1/2 hour intervals...)! I think I'll make the chapters this long at least from now on! :D

P.S. - I do not own Bleach, only my OCs

* * *

Chapter 3  
I  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are we here?" Vivi asked as she looked up at the sky from her spot on the roof. Her hands laced together behind her head as she turned her head to look at her friend.

"Shh! Don't talk so loud!" She "whispered" to her purple eyed companion. Even as she said it she didn't take her green eyes off of the 11th division courtyard. Jayori had to drag Vivi out of the fourth division because today was her day to spy on Ikkaku. The girl was crazy. Vivi would bet money on it. She had a schedule, and Vivi didn't understand it at all. Sometimes it was once a week, then twice, or noting at all. Jayori's favorite place to look at guys was the 11th division. Which confused her to no end, they were the most ruthless, barbaric, and blunt people she had ever seen in her life. And yet she was hung up over that Ikkaku guy.

Seriously! What was so great about that guy?! She's never even met him in person before. Vivi had asked her green eyed friend what was so great about him and she just looked at her with a blank stare and said, "He's hot." She then proceeded to tell her about how she had followed him around for about a day and how he was a very, honorable guy. Although, she's never met him in person before. It always baffled her with how much she could find out about a person just be following them around for a few days without getting caught.

Now they were both on a roof top not too far away from the 11th division courtyard were they were all doing training. Some had their tops off and were actually attractive, she'd give them that. But, there was no way in hell she would ever get hung up on a guy from that division like Jayori. Even if she did find it weird to be spying on them, it didn't mean she didn't like snooping around. Being unseen and able to sneek-up on an opponent was her way to go.

She turned her head once again to look at her wide eyed companion. She was sitting, body facing her, but her eyes were trained on the courtyard. From a distance it was almost impossible to tell she was watching the men below. "How long we staying here this time?"

Jayori's hand snapped up and put a finger to her companions lips, "Shh. If you talk too loud they will hear you." her tone was serious so Vivi just sat up and faced her.

"Listen, Jay. I have to get back home. There might be someone showing up soon, and I don't want to make that person upset." Visions of what Captain Zaraki would do to her for treating his adoptive daughter the wrong way ran through her head. A shiver ran over her skin as she thought of being tortured to death.

Jayori's hands grasped Vivi's shoulders. She looked into her purple eyes with her green ones and said frantically, "Vivi! Someone's not molesting you, are they?!"

Here purple eyes widened and looked around the area. No one was around. Good. She said that pretty loud. Vivi pushed her friends hands away as her cheeks tinged red, "No! It's just that the Lieutenant of squad 11 showed up at my house yesterday and I have to get back. I left some sweets on the counter in case she came by while I was with you, but I need to go back."

Jayori's face became blank, "Why?"

"Because, Captain Zeraki will kill me if I do anything to her. She might be a Lieutenant, but she's still his adoptive daughter. I don't know about you, Jay, but I would like to live another day."

"Oh." Her eyes flashed behind Vivi and she pointed past her. "I think she found you."

Vivi's head whipped around in a millisecond. A muscle pulled in her neck, causing her to wince, but she still saw the lieutenant. Her eyes widened as she was lunged into. "Sweetie!" The force of the hit sent her off the roof with Yachiru on top of her. When Vivi looked up there was no sign of Jayori anywhere. She left her!

"Please get off of me, Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"You weren't home, Sweetie. Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I was with a friend."

"Who?"

"She left," Vivi grumbled. She was going to have a talk with her when this was all over.

Yachiru looked up and pointed, "Hey! Ken-chan is over there!" She grabbed Vivi's hand and hoisted her up off the ground, dragging her in the direction of the 11th division.

The black and white haired girl looked at the back of the girls pink head with wide eyes. She didn't want to go there!

* * *

Arisa sat on the porch outside her room in the 8th division, waiting for Saburo to show up. He had said he would come and get her, because it was the gentlemanly thing to do. He insisted to come along and act as her boyfriend. She frowned at the thought. The tall blond was like a brother to her, even thinking of him as her boyfriend was a disturbing thought.

She cradled a cup of tea in her small hands. Since she would be leaving, she would need a way to stay awake, this tea would help for a few hours, after that, it would be will power. Taking a sip from the tea cup in her hands, she gave a small closed-eye smile while the cup was still on her lips. It tasted good, and the feeling of the warm tea waking her up felt amazing.

"You look so cute~!"

Arisa squeaked as she was pulled into a tight hug. Saburo swung the petite woman in his arms from side to side as she struggled to get loose. "Put me down!" she managed out.

He obediently put her down and gave her a toothy grin, "You really shouldn't do that, Arisa. You are just too cute!" he clasped his hands together under his chin before looking her in the eye. His brown eyes had turned to a dark shade of amber. His tone was dark and serious, "If you make that face I might need to beat someone up."

A blush spread over sand haired woman's cheeks, "S-saburo!"

The amber in his eyes was gone in a flash and a big smile replaced it, "But it's true~!" He grabbed her hand and started dragging her along toward the Kuchiki manor.

After a long walk, or in Arisa's case, a drag, they were at the front door of the manor. Two servants welcomed them. One was a young man with dark hair and eyes. The other was an older man with graying black hair. The young one stood in front of them, "What is your business here?"

"Lieutenant Kuchiki invited me." Arisa told the two men.

The older man looked her and Saburo from head to toe. After a moment he pointed to the tall man, "What of him? What business does he have here?"

Arisa grimaced as Saburo said, "I'm here boyfriend!"

She patted his shoulder to calm him down seeing the men's bank stares. "He's with me. I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Trouble?" Saburo crossed his arms and pouted, "I'm a 7th seat, thank you very much. I didn't get that rank for getting into trouble."

"Name?" The older man asked.

"Arisa Yoshizaki." The men opened the gate and the younger of the two led them through the manor. Arisa and Saburo looked around in wonder as they walked along the halls. It had been a long time since she had been in a place like this. Her tall friend on the other hand was walking straight, but his head was all over the place.

The man stopped in front of a door and turned to them, "Everyone is waiting for you in there." After that he walked off.

"Well! Let's go!" Saburo said, grabbing her hand and bursting through the door.

Every person in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up. They say a tall blond man, holding the hand of a petite woman with long sandy hair done in a braid over her shoulder. Arisa sighed heavily before looking around the room. There was no sign of Rukia here at all, might as well wait. For the first time that day, Arisa dragged Saburo around to a chair. She ignored the confused stares given to them by almost everyone in the room. Sitting in a large chair she pulled him down to sit in front of him on the floor facing away from her. Humming softly to herself she began to braid the blond mans hair.

Several minutes passed and Saburo's hair was full of braids. The ten or so people in the room cast them looks every now and then. By the time Rukia had entered the room, every piece of Saburo's hair was in a braid. People stood and bowed in respect to the noble as she walked to a chair in the furnished room. Once seated she took a clip board out of seemingly nowhere. Looking out she saw that everyone was there, minus Renji. He jest kept slipping away! Taking another sweep of the room she saw an extra person.

She cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Yoshizaki. Who is with you?"

Arisa and Saburo shared a look before Saburo half-stood and put an arm around her shoulders, "I'm her boyfriend!"

All she woman did was sigh and nod in agreement, not much she could do to change his opinion. "If I may ask, Lieutenant Kuchiki, why did you ask me to come here?"

Rukia nodded, "You might have heard I am putting on a play. Well, I still need someone to fill the role of Juliet. I would like you to take that role." Some of the female cast members in the room exchanged glances. She was the one Lieutenant Kuchiki wanted for the role of Juliet? Some scoffed while others glared. "Would you mind?"

"I don't mind at all," she said absentmindedly. She was a little preoccupied watching Saburo taking the braids out of his hair.

"Great!" Rukia cheered with more emotion then she meant to show. She was just thankfully she finally found her Juliet.

The words finally sunk into Arisa's mind and played over and over. Shock and fear flashed through her deep blue eyes before she stood and ran out of the room. She had agreed to be Juliet?! That would mean she would need to...to... Tears stung her eyes as memories flooded over her.

Saburo had taken the last braid out of his hair when she fled the room. He stood looking at her retreating form before he began to walk out of the room after her.

"What a pansy. She gets a chance to even pretend to be with Captain Kuchiki and she runs after agreeing."

He heard murmurs of agreement from the small group of woman. He was only able to hear it because he was close to them. He stopped mid-stride and turned on the group. Anger flashed in his eyes as they changed to a dark shade of amber, "You don't know what she's been through. Make another comment and it will be you running out of the room in tears."

The group of women, along with every other person in the room, shivered at the cold, emotionless tone in his voice. They might not know him personally, but they could tell this wasn't the same person who walked in the room. After having a stare down with who seemed to be the leader of the group, he turned and walked out of the room in pursuit of his friend.

Rukia was a little confused by his sudden change in personality and out burst toward the women. She wasn't close enough to them to hear what was said, but she made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

* * *

Emiko sat on a futon in the middle of the floor, looking at a very handsome man, and a very pretty female. She could tell the woman was a lieutenant because of the badge on her arm. The small red head twiddled her thumbs as they looked at her. She just wanted to leave. Kenko would need her help with his project soon. He had told her to come right back to the 12th division after her shift today, but now she was here.

Looking up at the man she asked, "So, who are you?" Then she looked at the woman, "And you?"

The man reached out and grasped her hand. Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed her knuckles softy, causing her to blush madly. He then looked at her with his light blue eyes, "I am Tadataka Kitao. 3rd seat the 10th division." He gestured to the woman behind him, even if she now had a vague idea of who she was. "This is Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10th division."

The man moved out of way and released her hand for the orange haired woman to make her way to the small woman. "Hello~! I'm so glade you're up and okay." Emiko was brought into a tight hug and brought into her chest. She struggled to get loose from the woman's hold, she was starting to get dizzy from lack of air. Being smothered into a woman's bust isn't a good feeling. She didn't understand why men dreamed of it happening to them. "You're so adorable! You were cute when asleep, but even more so when awake! And I look forward to working in the office with you!"

"What?" She managed out after Rangiku released her from her monster hold.

Tadataka looked at the Lieutenant, "We should come clean now, Rangiku."

Eiko looked from one of them to the other and back again. What were they talking about?

"You're right. Care to explain? I'll go get some sake." With that the big boobed beauty left the room, leaving Tadataka and Emiko alone.

"Alright, Emiko, how would you like to help us out with something?"

The red head tilted her head to the side, "How?"

"Our captain is over working himself, always drowning in his work and forgetting he needs to live his life. What we want from you is to help with the paper work."

"Run?"

The blue eyed man shook his head and smiled, "No, no. We would like it if you were to sign the paperwork."

"Oh, okay then." She smiled at him before her eyebrows furrowed.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know... What will Captain Kuchiki say?"

He held up his hands, "Oh, don't worry! I'll take care of that. I'll go and talk to him tomorrow."

"Thank you~!" Her hands clasped under her chin and she gave him a big smile.

This caused Tadataka to blink. "You do that too."

"Hm?"

"What you just did. My younger brother does the same thing."

She pointed wildly at the black haired man, "You have a brother?!"

He held up a hand to calm her down, "We're not blood related. We just grew up together and we consider each other brothers."

Emiko's eyes shined, "Who's your brother?"

"Saburo Tamaasa."

Her jaw dropped, "What?! You're his brother?! I never knew he had a brother!"

"He doesn't usual talk about me."

She was confused now. Why would someone not want to talk about their brother? "Why?"

His light blue eyes seemed to darken a shade as his gaze lowered, "I'd rather not talk about it." Hie tone was full of regret and sadness, so she did not protest. "Well," he clapped his hands together and stood up, "The Captain should be at a meeting right now, but he could come back at any time. Let's get you to the office and have you start, alright?"

"Yeah. Sure."

She followed him down several hallways until he opened the door to the office. The Captain wasn't in the room, instead, they saw a drunk Rangiku lounging at her own desk. "Hey, guys~!" she cheered lifting the bottle to her lips.

Both people in the doorway sweat-dropped. Emiko just walked into the room and looked at the mountains of paper work on the desk. No wonder he was drowned in his work! This was going to take forever!

* * *

No, no, no, no, no!

She didn't want to go there! But the Lieutenant wouldn't let her go! Vivi's feet dug into the ground even more as they got closer and closer to their destination. "Come on, Sweetie!"

But she didn't want to "come on"! She wanted to run and never look back! But it was too late. She was in the courtyard and was being drug to the office. When Yachiru made it to the office she barged into the room, "Ken-chan~!" she squealed running up to the large man at the desk and jumping on his shoulder.

Vivi's purple eyes scanned the room and saw several people. Thanks to Jayori, she knew who they all where. Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Kenpachi Zaraki. Ikkaku had his top off, and now that she was up close, she understood why Jay found him attractive. The sweat glistening on his chest and nicely toned abs was enough to make almost any girl swoon...almost. The fact that he was bald was a little bit of a turn off, plus he was from this division, he was most likely a douchebag anyway. Yumichika was sitting on the couch opposite Ikkaku, she could tell he hadn't been training, trying to keep his features beautiful, she assumed. Kenpachi had his feet up on his desk with his arms crossed and his chest leaning back on the back two legs of the chair. The only thing she could really think was why everyone in this squad had weird hair. Kenpachi with his spikes and bells, Ikkaku with his baldness, Yumichika had those weird color things around his right eye, and even Yachiru had pink hair.

"Who the fuck is she?"

The sound of the gruff baritone voice woke her from her thoughts. It was then she noticed all of them were looking at her. Her purple eyes locked with the captain's bark ones. His face was blank, but under that she could tell he was annoyed by her presence. Definitely too late to run now. She wasn't going to turn tail and run, not in front of some of the most powerful people in the Seireitei. Her pride wouldn't allow her to look like a weakling in front of these people.

"This is my friend, Sweetie!" the pink haired lieutenant chirped to her adoptive father.

The fuck? Sweetie? Who has a name like that? Kenpachi gave his adoptive daughter a look before looking back at the strange looking woman. "Well, why the fuck is she here?" he grunted.

Vivi jolted a little at his total disregard for her feelings. She was right. These people were just a bunch douchebags. Her head lowered and her hands clenched into tight fists at her side.

The captain didn't notice though and continued, "She's got no place here. Just go away. I'm not gonna waste my time with you."

That was the last straw. Vivi's head shot up and she rushed toward the desk. Kenpachi didn't move at all and neither did the others in the room. They all thought she was a weakling, but what happened next had all their jaws drop to the floor, even Yachiru. She punched him. Right in the face. Kenpachi fell out of his chair even!

What the Fuck?! How the hell did a weakling like her punch him and even make him move? From his spot on the floor, he looked up at the black and white haired woman. There was a fire in her eyes as she looked down at him, "The fuck is wrong with you?! You don't go saying that kind of crap to someone you just met! And I might be a weakling from the fourth division, but I'll still kick your ass if you talk down to me like a bug!" That being said, she stomped out of the room, in search for her friend who abandoned her.

It was safe to say Kenpachi was pissed. She said she was a weakling?! No weakling could punch him in the face and make him fall to the floor! If she wear a weakling, her fist would be broken from punching his face. But she wasn't hurt, plus she had the balls to chew him out! He got back up and sat in his chair, glaring at the wall a head.

The third and fifth seats shared a look, no words being spoken to know they were thinking the same thing,

Oh boy.

* * *

"Arisa. Arisa!"

Saburo was walking through the halls of the manor, searching for his friend. He was still mad about what those women had said, they had no right to judge her. It wasn't her fault. The glare on his face intensified at the thought of what she had told him. It wasn't until he had gained her trust that she told him,and after doing so, so much made sense.

He stopped next to several rooms and listened for her. It wasn't until the seventh or eighth door that he heard sniffling. He cracked open the door and pocked his head in, "Arisa?" He saw a small form huddled in the corner with its legs pulled up to its chest and arms wrapped around its knees. The room looked to be just one for storage, so he entered and approached the figure. He knew is was Arisa when it looked up and his brown eyes met with deep blue. A glazed over, deep blue.

"N-no...!" She backed up further into the wall. He took another step and her hands held her head, "G-get away!" When he moved to grasp her shoulders she screamed, "No! Honzo, help me!" She continued to struggle in his arms while he held her flush to his chest.

He hated seeing her like this. Saburo had only seen her like this one other time, and he hated it, "Calm down. No one is going to hurt you again. I promise." He cooed softly to her and she slowly began to calm down until she was shaking lightly in his arms.

She pulled away softly and looked up at him, worry and anger swam in his brown eyes as he looked at her tear stained face. "I-I saw h-him ag-again. He was h-hurting m-me."

Her tall friend smoothed her hair and put his chin on the top of her head, "Shh...it won't happen again, I promise."

They stayed that way for several minuets. The petite woman huddled in her tall friends arms. Finally, she fell asleep. The blond stood and walked back the way he came, carrying her bridal style. He stopped in a garden he saw while he was looking for her and sat on under a tree with her in his lap. When he whipped her tears with the end of his sleeve, her eyes fluttered open.

"Arisa. What happened happened, you need to try and look past it."

"I can't."

His voice became more firm, yet gentle, "Ari, please. You need to get over you fear. I'll help you."

"How?"

"We'll start slow, then by the time of the performance, you'll be able to kiss no problem!" He set her on the ground and stood. Jumping up he grasped one of the lower branches of the tree. Swinging himself up he hung upside down in front of her. His face was just a few inches away from hers. "Come on, smile! Crying is cute, but I don't like seeing you cry. Smiling is a much better suit for you!"

She frowned, "Shut up."

He shrugged from his place upside down and pulled her to him, bringing her up in the tree with him. She squealed in his arms as he laughed. He sat on a branch high in the tree, "That frightened face is cute too," he commented with a grin as he pocked her cheek.

"Just shut up and get me down!" she begged as she clung tightly to his clothing with wide eyes.

"Who are you two?"

They both stopped what they were doing and turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki. He had the blank look he usually had on his face as he looked at the two in the tree. Saburo and Arisa shared a glance before Saburo jumped out of the tree and set the woman on her feet.

"Who are you both?"

"I'm Saburo Tamaasa. Eighth seat of squad 7. This is my friend, Arisa Yoshizaki. Rukia invited Arisa to be Juliet, and I'm here to give moral support to my girlfriend." By the end, Saburo gave a bow and Arisa gave him a smile.

The Captain was surprised by the woman's formality, though he didn't show it. Instead of showing his surprise, he gave her a small glare. She needs to show respect for her superiors. "If Lieutenant Kuchiki invited you, then you should go back instead of exploring my home."

Saburo gave him another bow before grabbing his companions hand and walked passed the Captain toward the room they had gone when they got there.

Byakuya followed them, for he was going to the same location. Arisa felt a chill run down her spin as she was being dragged. When she turned, she saw Byakuya glaring at her with cold emotionless eyes.

* * *

Toshiro had just gotten done with the Captains meeting and was on his way to finish the paperwork. He breathed deeply as he opened the door to his office. The first thing he saw was Rangiku. She was asleep on the couch. A bottle of sake in her hand, and her mouth open, snoring. That was expected, he could never expect much from his lieutenant. What he wasn't expecting was to see a small figure at his desk, going through paper after paper. He walked towards the small woman at his desk who had her back turned to him. He cleared his throat and she jumped and turned around now on her feet and the chair on the ground with a loud clatter. He cast a glance at Rangiku and saw she was still sleeping.

"Who are you?"

She bowed her head a little with a large smile, "My name is Emiko Sakagami, Captain Hiysugaya. The 3rd seat asked me to help with your paperwork."

"Kitao!"

The 3rd seat was immediately at the door. "You called?"

The small captain tilted his head slightly to the red head. "Why is she here?"

"Rangiku and I thought you needed some help with the paperwork." He walked toward the Captain and placed his hands on the shorter mans shoulders and whispered so only he could hear, "And help in another place as well?"

Toshiro's face turned pink, "KITAO!"

He was going to chew him out but a knock on the door. The short man ran his hand down his face, "Enter."

The door opened to show a young man just five or so inches taller then the captain. His eyes were two different colors, one was gold, and the other was orange. His hair was silver, one side was strait and the other side was spiked up. "Excuse me, but I was looking for Emiko."

"Kenko!" The small woman chirped as she ran up to her friend.

He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her curly hair, "Hello, Emiko. I have something you need to do quickly."

"Sure! What is it?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Well," he began while pulling a small devise from his shihakusho, "I need a skin sample from your back to use as a base for my experiment. I can do that quickly if you turn around and take your top off."

The captain and 3rd seat's faces turned a dark red. They wanted to say she could go to another room to do this, but nothing came out. Tadataka had no problem looking at a woman's body, but Emiko looked so much like a child he felt like a pedophile looking at her body. Toshiro just had no idea how this day turned out like this and couldn't quit comprehend what was going on. Both men hoped she would go somewhere else.

"Sure," she said a little flatly with a shrug of her shoulders.

With no regard for the other men in the room she turned and stripped the top part of her shihakusho off, letting it fall around her at the waist. Tadataka and Toshiro were so stunned they fell to the ground in unison, she wasn't wearing a wrap... Her chest was completely exposed, but she didn't even bat an eye! Kenko bent down and brought the small devise to the small of her back. She let out a loud drawn out moan as the device took a small portion of her skin.

The two men covered their eyes, both faces redder then Emiko's hair. How was she able to stand there and just let them watch?! It wasn't right!

Kenko stood, "Thank you, Emiko. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow since it looks like you're busy here at the moment. We still have that to work on."

Emiko smiled at her friend from over her shoulder and put her shihakusho back on. "No problem."

"I'll see you later, Emiko!" Kenko smiled and waved at her before closing the door and walked out of the room.

Emiko turned around and paid no mind to the two men on the ground staring at her with wide eyes and dark red faces. While Emiko worked on the paperwork, they looked at her, unable to say anything. Not believing what she had just did.

Rangiku laid on the couch, oblivious to the world around her.

* * *

Name - Jayori Sinasho  
Hair - Dark red/brown, waist length, goes down her back in a long braid  
Eyes - Green  
Likes - Truffles, guys, spying  
Dislikes - Spiders, Byakuya  
Hobbies - Cooking, checking out guys, gymnastics  
Personality - Seems to be; quiet, easy-going, stuck up, and boring. But is really; loud, perverted, self-conscious, and a little crazy  
Rank - Member of the 8th division

Name - Kenko Hanari  
Hair - Short, silver, half spiky, half flat  
Eyes - Left; Gold, right; Orange  
Likes - Bugs, opossums, flute playing  
Dislikes - Cute stuffed animals, mice, loud noise, bright flashing lights  
Hobbies - Math, playing dead  
Personality - Strange, nice, generous, weird sense of humor  
Rank - Member of the 12th division

I think more questions were raised in this chapter. But. Oh well~! They'll be answered in due time. :) I hope you guys like the story. I know I like writing it!

Review!

...Please...?


	4. L

Chapter 4!

Thank you...

**DemonVermin - **Hello~! I like your opinions of the characters! Tadataka hasn't had his time to shine yet, so I don't blame you. What you said about Kenko _still_ makes me laugh! XD I have to know, is it how he looks, of his profile or something else? When I read that you thought Tadataka had something to do with Arisa'a past I was a little confused. Then after I thought about it I could see why you would think that. Why Arisa acted the way she did has no correlation with Tadataka's relationship with Saburo. Saburo just knows what's happened to her in her past and is sad he couldn't help. And Tadataka...he...regrets something and Saburo blames him for...something. I'd rather not give you anymore info then that. But you'll know eventually!

**Dlya Mond** - That's just how Emiko is. You'll understand as time goes on why she is that way. And believe me, there is a reason, a_ big_ reason. I'm not sure if you're gonna like what I have planed for Vivi in this chapter and the next...but I will... *evil chuckle* I thought of it and I started laughing my ass off for _five_ minuets strait! I got a lot of weird looks...

**ATTENTION!** As you all have noticed, I put small character profiles at the bottom of each chapter. These are very small and, perhaps, confusing. I will continue to do this with this chapter (The final OCs will be added in this chapter). If you want to have an "updated" profile then review and tell me which characters, or PM me. These new profiles will have the same info, but are going to be in _a lot_ more depth as to why they are the way they are. And don't worry, not_ too_ much will be revealed in them. I'll keep their past and zanpakuto abilities to myself until they are revealed in the story. :)

P.S. - I do not own Bleach, only my OCs

* * *

Chapter 4  
L  
~~~~~~~~~~

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck, oh Fuck, oh FUck, oh FUCk, oh FUCK! What the hell was she thinking?! Punching a _Captain_?! The fuck is wrong with her!

Vivi speed walked down the hall toward the eighth division. Her hands were in her hair and pulling so hard one more ounce of force and it would be pulled out. Her purple eyes were wide as they were glued to the floor. She had to hide. She had to lay low for a couple of days so the Captain would forget a worthless worm like her and she could go back to her life.

People looked at her like she was crazy as they moved out of her way. A few people were knocked down by her walking past. She would have apologized, but she was too busy freaking out in her mind. She kept on thinking about what Kenpachi would do to her when he got his hands on her. When she was outside Jayori's room she burst the door open.

Jayori had been standing in front of a calendar on the wall, figuring out when would be the next time she could spy on Ikkaku when the door was banged open. Vivi stood there, eyes wide with rage, "Why did you leave me!"

Vivi hissed in anger once she was in the room next to her friend. The auburn haired woman held up her hands and chuckled nervously, "You seemed to be busy, so I left."

"You think that gives you the right to just leave?!" Vivi's voice was beginning to rise, "After you left, she dragged me all the way to the fucking eleventh division! And you know what happened?!"

"N-"

"I punched the Captain in his smug ass face! Now I have to worry about him finding me and killing me! If you didn't leave me at least you could have stopped me from punching him!" Vivi had Jayori backed up to the wall with wide eyes. Jayori had only seen the black and white haired woman like this a few times before, and it never ended good.

"Now, now. Calm down, Vivi." She said in a nervous voice.

That only mad her more angry, "Calm down?!" Her hand clenched into a fist, "I'll show you calm! Just you wait!" Ideas of pay back were already brewing and the look in her eye didn't sit well with Jayori.

"Damn, Vivi. Would you shut up? I could hear you all the way down the hall."

The sound of the voice caused both Vivi and Jayori to blink before turning their heads to see the spitting image of Kenko standing at the door. Well, only her face was the same, besides the thick layer of mascara and eyeliner around her eyes. Her silver hair went halfway down her back and was sticking out in every direction. Her eyes were the same as Kenko's, and the clothes she was wearing were _very_ strange. A black tank top with a thin, almost see through, jacket, and white short shorts. Her feet were in three inch black and white heels. She was leaning on the door with one hand and had the other hand on her hip.

They both knew who the person was in an instant, Keiko. Kenko's twin sister.

"What do you need, Mari?" Vivi asked. The anger was gone from her voice after seeing the woman.

"Yeah, you two. Kenko wants to have everyone come to the lab. He thinks he has come across a miracle." She put her hand that wasn't on the door frame on her cheek and fake swooned at the word "miracle."

"He finally got the thing to work?" the green eyed woman asked her.

"Apparently." She said with a shrug, "And he want's everyone to come and see it."

Vivi raised an eye brow, "Everyone?"

"Everyone." Keiko clarified.

Vivi shrugged, "Well, let's go then."

The three woman walked down the hall toward the twelfth division, gaining many shocked and weird looks from passers. Jayori's green eyes flashed over the silver haired woman's attire, trying to get the courage to ask a question. Vivi was the only one she could really be herself around, she had known the purple eyed woman much longer then any of her other "friends." She _still_ wasn't entirely used to everyone else yet. Working up the courage, she asked, "Keiko?"

"Hm?"

She hesitated, "What are you wearing?"

Keiko flung her arms in the air, "Why does everyone ask that?!"

* * *

Toshiro had left the room to do...well...she didn't know. Emiko sat at the desk going through papers and looked to the side at the Lieutenants drunken form on the couch. She still had the bottle of sake in her hand and the redhead wanted a drink. She hadn't had one in a while and it would be nice to not feel the pain in her hand anymore from writing so much. After thinking a moment, she lifted her shoulders in a shrug and pushed herself up from the desk and walked over to Rangiku. She was a little relieved that the Captain wasn't in the room or she couldn't do this.

She carefully took the bottle out of the Lieutenants hand and smiled to herself. Rangiku was too drunk to even feel the bottle leave her hand. Emiko brought the bottle to her lips and took a swig of the sake.

Almost immediately she felt dizzy. That was some strong stuff. Good thing was, she couldn't feel her hand cramping anymore.

Getting over to the desk was a struggle and she ended up falling to the floor right in front of the side door the Captain had previously went through.

Toshiro walked down the hall of his division. He still couldn't get that image of Sakagami out of his head. Covering his face, and for what felt like the _hundredth_ time that day, he blushed profusely. He didn't see how she could do that! And in front of _two_ men! He had tried to tell her she could go back to her own division, but every time he tried nothing came out and he blushed when he remembered what she had done the previous day. He just had to leave the room to compose himself, she had begun to give him worried looks and feeling his forehead to check for a fever. If it weren't for what she had done, he wouldn't be a mess. Never in his life had something like _that_ happened to him.

He paused in front of the door to his office and calmed himself down for just a minuet before opening the door and stepping through. What he wasn't expecting was to fall down over something. He shook his head and looked down. Emiko was under him.

He was on top of her.

The worst part was the position they were it. Emiko's arms were crossed under her chest. She was on her knees with her butt up in the air. She actually looked really cute like that, but the Captain was to shocked to think about that when he realized the position he was in. He was on his knees behind her and leaning over her. It looked so wrong, Toshiro turned fifty shades of red.

When he was just about to get off of her, the front door to his office opened. A man walked in with buzzed blue hair and red eyes that were trained on a few coins he was playing with in his hand. A blue bandanna covered his forehead. He was a slender and thin man, but still had the air around him that said,_ Don't mess with me_. "Hey, Emiko, Kenko said you would be he-" he stopped abruptly when he saw his short friend and the Captain in the position they were in. "What the hell?!" he shouted tucking the coins into his kosode.

Toshiro scurried off of her just as the man stomped over to her and partially picked her up. The man scowled at the Captain. She was drunk. He was taking _advantage_ of a drunk woman! The pervert! If he wasn't a Captain he would definitely beat the crap out of him. Toshiro watched as the man pulled a little blue vial out of his kosode and poured the content into the girls mouth.

After a moment Emiko's eyes shot wide open and she jumped out of his arms and around the room rubbing her tongue while whimpering. That tasted like death! Fake tears ran down her face as she stuck out her tongue and screwed her eyes shut to try and get the taste to go away.

"You shouldn't drink, Emi. Everyone knows you can't hold your liquor."

Her head snapped to the side as she opened her eyes and she pouted at the man. Crossing her arms she scowled, or attempted to, it just made her look even more cute. "I can drink if I want to, Rei."

"Yeah, bet you can. But you shouldn't, you always pass out." When she was about to protest he raised his hand and stopped her, "I didn't come here to pick on you." He paused and turned his head away to add, "Even if it's fun." He cleared his throat and continued, "Kenko said he made a big discovery and he wants everyone in the lab."

Her eyes brightened as she clasped her hands under her chin and smiled, "Finally~! He's been working on it forever!"

"Yeah, let's just hope that it actually works." Rei said rolling his eyes. Rei wasn't much f a scientific guy and didn't have much faith in it. He turned to the Captain who had been watching them, "First," he held up his index finger for emphasis, "if Tadataka shows up, tell him to meet us in Kenko's lab. And second," he held up his middle finger also, "if I see what I saw when I walked in the room again, I'll kick your ass. Captain or not, that shit ain't gonna happen while I'm around."

Toshiro only nodded, mentally noting that he had to be careful around Emiko. Weird things always happened around her.

Emiko looked from one of them to the other. What was their problem?

* * *

Saburo walked down the hall next to Arisa as they made their way to the thirteenth division. Kenko had wanted them to get Shora. Kenko had been so excited when he left and out of the two of them, Saburo was the one not happy for him.

Arisa looked over and saw the blank look on her friends face, "Why are you so gloomy?"

He crossed his arms and pouted, "Because, Kenko said he wanted _everyone_ there. And that means Tadataka will be there."

She placed her hand on his shoulder as they walked, "Oh, come on. It wasn't his fault. I'm sure." She gave him a small tired smile. It was later in the day and her tea was beginning to wear off.

"You didn't see what I did Arisa. If you did, you would understand how I feel, and why I can't trust him." His eyes narrowed as eh remembered that day so many years ago.

Arisa sighed and kept walking. She had heard both versions of the story. From Tadataka and Saburo. What puzzled her was they didn't match. They were too different and she had pondered it for a long while, and still did at times just not as often as she used to.

They reached the door to Shora's room and Arisa stepped forward to knock. She knocked on the door and when there wasn't a response, they exchanged a glance. This meant one of two things. One, he was being bullied again and hiding. Or two, he had gotten stuck on a hanger again.

Saburo slid open the door slowly and peeked his head in, "Sho? Shora, you in here? It's Saburo and Ari-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because a boy had latched onto his face. He looked to be only eight years old, with a messy mop of purple hair and black eyes that were covered by a pair of thin glasses. Tears were running down his cheeks and his arms and legs were covering the eighth seats face.

Saburo opened the door all the way and walked into the room a little bit, allowing Arisa to join them. He stood there completely calm while the boy clung to his head tightly, as though it happened often. This _did_ happen often. Arisa watched patiently for his normal reaction to this with her hands clasped behind her back while she swayed slightly, until-

"I can't breath!"

Saburo's arms were flailing and he began to run around the room, knocking things over all the while. He was screaming to have someone pull boy off of him and that he was dying from lack of air.

Crossing her left arm over her chest and placing her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose, she sighed. This happened _every_ time they came here.

Even though Saburo was just an inch over six foot and had just over half a foot on her in height, her hand shot out and grabbed the back of his collar as he passed. Saburo came to a stop, as did his screaming, as he waited for Arisa to take Shora off of him. As he expected, she removed him gently and he wrapped his arms around her neck, tears still falling from his black eyes. "I'm free!" Saburo cheered before turning back to Arisa and the boy. "What happened this time?"

He sniffed, "I was sitting outside reading a book and some guys took it and started making fun of me!"

"What? Why?" Arisa asked.

"They said I look like a kid and my name sounds like a girls!"

Saburo tilted his head away and whispered, "Well, they're not wrong..."

Arisa glared at him, and when she was tired it looked scarier then she meant it to be. He raised both his hands and gave her a smile of surrender so she wouldn't hate him for saying what he did. Shora was the "baby"of the group, other then Emiko. They were babied by everyone because they looked so young and were both very innocent and oblivious to..._things_.

"Well, we'll need to tell Vivi about that." Saburo said in a serious tone.

Shora nodded.

"Let's head to Kenko's lab. He finally finished his project and wants everyone to see it. We can tell Vivi when we get there."

"Don't worry, Sho. Vivi will give them hell."

* * *

Kenko scurried around his lab, too excited to stay still for more then a moment. It had been about an hour since he had told them to gather everyone here and he was so skittish.

"Two out of eight! The others should be here soon."

He turned and saw Vivi and Jayori walk into the room. His jaw dropped when he saw what his sister was wearing. He ran forward, stopping to grab the table cloth off of an empty lab table and said while covering her up, "Why do you insist on wearing this?!"

A vein in her head pulsed as she ripped the table cloth off, "Why do _you_ have to overreact! I can choose what I can and can't wear! You have no say!"

"But why something so..." he couldn't think of the word, "...vulgar."

Keiko's eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open, "_What?! _I'll have you know women in the living world dress this way all the time and no one bats an eye!"

"And what about the people here?"

She crossed her arm and gave him a smirk, "I'll have you know more guys talk to me when I wear this." She gestured to her clothes.

"That's because they can see your butt when you bend over, and that top leaves very little to the imagination." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She scoffed, "Excuse me, but I make these clothes myself. I know what I'm doing." She flipped him the bird before stomping off to her part of the lab and sat in a chair, kicking her feet up on the desk. Even though they all referred to it as "Kenko's lab," she worked there too.

Kenko turned around and sighed. His sister was to hard-headed and stubborn. She never listened to him, even if he was the older one...by three minuets...

"Still as head strong as the last time I saw her, huh?" Vivi said walking over to Kenko and patting him on the shoulder softly.

He let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of his head, "I think she's getting worse. Ever since she got a seat she's been looking at the fashions from the human world. Then she sits around and makes it when she's not busy. I'll admit they are made very well, but it worries me when she goes out like that."

"At least she's got spunk." Jayori added. Kenko and Vivi looked over to their friend and saw her looking at a vial in a cabinet closely. "Pocion de amor?"

Kenko's eyes went wide and in a flash he was between the woman and the cabinet in an instant, shutting the door. He turned around and said, "There isn't anything in this cabinet! Let's wait for the others!" Right. The silver haired boy was a very bad liar. They would let it go for now though. Kenko walked over to the wall and slid a giant chalkboard out from it. Picking up a piece of chalk, he began to write down numbers and equations of all kinds. Jayori and Vivi sat and watched with wide eyes as he muttered to himself and wrote so fast the area around him was starting to be filled with smoke.

"So, where's this contraption, Kenko?"

The occupants in the lab looked up and saw Rei. Emiko followed closely behind him. When the small woman saw Kenko she ran to him, "Kenko! Is it true you're really done!"

He ruffled her hair and smiled, "Yes, I am!"

She jumped happily and clapped her hands, "Yay!" she cheered for the success of her friend.

"Rei!" Vivi said approaching the taller man. She held her hand out and he clasped her hand with his. He pulled her in and patted her on the back and she did the same. Pulling away from each other she pointed to the bandanna covering his forehead, "Still not gonna take that thing off?"

He smirked with closed eyes and crossed his arms, "Nope."

"Dang." she stated, already knowing that would be the answer.

"Vivi!"

Not a moment later, Shora was wrapped around her torso with his head snuggled in her chest. If it had been anyone else, she would have punched them in the face, but this was Shora. He was like a son to her. She pulled him off of her and sat him down on the ground. "What's wrong?" She noticed the tear stains on his cheeks and was starting to rub them off.

"He's having some trouble with some people from his division." Arisa said walking in with Saburo at her side.

"What happened?" Vivi asked the boy.

"These guys ame up to me while I was reading and took my book away! Then they started taunting me and saying my name was a girls name!" By the end he had his small hands covering his eyes and he was crying. Every one in the room looked at him and either frowned, or scowled. None of them liked seeing the smallest member of their group cry. Yes, he was even shorter then Emiko, who was just at four feet tall. In fact, now that she thought about it, Vivi noticed he was just a few inches taller then Lieutenant Kusajishi.

"Don't worry, Sho." Vivi said placing her hand on his head, "I'll add them to my, _list_." She cast a sideways glance at Jayori at the word list. The green eyes woman shivered at the coldness and vengeful look in her friends eyes.

Shora hugged her around the neck, "Thank you, Vivi."

"No problem, kido."

Arisa smiled softly at the scene and looked at Saburo, he had one arn crossed and the other hand on his cheek. He leaned down and whispered so only she could hear, "Hey, when are we going to leave? I want to leave before _he_ gets here."

She smacked him lightly on the arm, "It's not the end of the world. Now behave."

He pouted and crossed both arms over his chest, looking to the door he met with the eyes he did not want to see. Tadataka stood in the door and looked at him with his sky blue eyes. The blond man turned away and scoffed, now that _he_ was here, Saburo refused to give him any attention. He might have been his brother once, but that was a long time ago.

Tadataka frowned but hie it and said, gaining everyone's attention, "Hello, everyone."

"Tadataka! You made it!" Kenko cheered as he ran to a large cloth covered device. "Gather around everyone! No time to dilly-dally! On with the show!" He ripped off the cloth and showed his work to them all.

"What the hell is that?"Rei asked.

"It looks like a tin can." Emiko observed.

True, it looked like a tin can, despite all the wires and tubs sticking out of it. Kenko walked in front o it and began to explain its functions, "As you all know, I am bad with names. This machine will, to put it in terms everyone here will understand, it will allow the user to use their Shikai!"

They all looked at him with blank faces. Emiko, and Keiko already knew what it did and they were looking at the faces, seeing no visible reaction.

Rei scoffed, "Bullshit."

"Would you like to ttest it out to see if it is, "Bullshit," as you say Rei?" Kenko asked.

His eyes widened, "No, I'm fine, have someone else do that."

Kenko shrugged, he didn't see a problem with that. "Any volunteers?"

Emiko raised her hand, "I'll go! But only if Vivi come's with me!"

The black and white haired woman stuttered, "W-what?"

Kenko blinked, "I don't see a problem with that, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yay~!" Emiko cheered grabbing the taller woman's hand.

"Emiko, wait!"

"It will be alright, Vivi! Kenko knows what will happen."

Kenko opened the door to the machine, "Hop in."

Once both women were in, he shut the door and turned to the control panels.

"Hello, Tadataka."

The tall man turned and looked down at the silver haired woman. She smiled at him and he smiled back, "Hey, Keiko. I see you have gotten some new attire." His eyes trailed up and down her body and met her gaze.

"So you noticed." She cooed quietly.

He leaned down net to her ear, "Kind of hard not to."

While they talked, everyone was watching them while Kenko scowled from the corner of his eye. He might be a nice guy, but anyone who wanted to get near his sister, had to get past him first. Tadataka was the newest member of their little group and Kenko wasn't entirely sure if he could trust the seductive man. He wished his sister would stop batting her eyes at every man she saw. Pushing a button he said, "Here goes nothing."

Everything was going fine until a red light started flashing and a buzzing sound filled the air.

Everyone covered their ears, except Keiko, she ran to the controls. Even though this wasn't her machine, her brother had told her how it worked time and time again. Looking at the screen, she gasped, "This isn't good!"

When the noises wound down, Shora opened his eyes that had been screwed shut, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Kenko answered, rubbing his temple. That noise and lights had given him a headache and now his head was throbbing. "Keiko, open the door."

The door opened and white smoke billowed out from the top. Arisa, Saburo, Kenko, Keiko and Shora piled around the door. What they saw had all their jaws drop to the ground.

Vivi opened her eyes and looked up to see her friends looking down at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Why were they so tall? Did this thing make her smaller? She tried to ask what was wrong buy all that came out was,

"Honk."

What. The. Fuck?!

Did she just honk? She looked down at herself and tried to scream but what came out instead was a long, drawn out, "honk."

Emiko looked down at herself and was very surprised, and sad. Why did she look like_ this_? She looked at Kenko to ask why but only a yip escaped her throat. What was that? She spun her head around and tried to find the source of the noise, but nothing was there! Then she fell down. What was wrong with her?!

The silver haired man looked down at his two friends.

How could _this_ have happened?!

Falling back on everyone else, he passed out.

* * *

These are the last 3 OCs I will be making as of right now. I'm keeping it at ten, if I get any more, my head is going to explode. And I spent a full _six hours_ looking up info on other bleach characters and other things. That got tiring... Anyways, these will be the last OCs until the antagonists are revealed. Yes, there is more then one. They might make a brief appearance here and there, but not much will be revealed on them for a while.

Name - Keiko Hanari  
Hair - Reaches middle of her back, silver, sticks out in every direction down her back. (She spends an hour every morning getting one side to match the other)  
Eyes - Left; Gold, right; Orange.  
Likes - Flirting, clothing, annoying her brother  
Dislikes - Jerks, needles  
Hobbies - Dressing in weird cloths, love experiments  
Personality - Big-headed, loyal, stubborn, a little mean (to people she doesn't know)  
Rank - Member of 12th division

Name - Rei Hatayama  
Hair - Buzz cut, blue, he wears a blue bandanna on his head.  
Eyes - Red  
Likes - Money  
Dislikes - Perverts, bad deals  
Hobbies - Counting money  
Personality - Aggressive, bad-tempered, diplomatic, protective  
Rank - 5th seat of 2nd division

Name - Shora Genji  
Hair - Messy, purple  
Eyes - Black  
Likes - Reading, candy  
Dislikes - Bullies, name calling  
Hobbies - Reading, hiding  
Personality - Shy, anxious, antisocial  
Rank - Member of the 13th division

There are all of the OCs! Wait until you see what happens next chapter! *evil laugh* *cough*...sorry about that. I got the idea and I just HAD to go with it. I was laughing for several minuets and I got so many weird looks.

Until next time! Bye-bye~!


End file.
